Un buen corazón
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: A pesar de todo, el haberse ido SÍ los afectó a cada quién a su manera. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. ¿Tiene Eric Cartman un corazón?

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic va dedicado a **_sol yuki uzumaki_**.

No sé si este fanfic vaya a terminar en Kyman, cosa que es lo más posible considerando que casi todos mis fics lo son. Lo más probable, es que mínimamente sea de amistad.

¿No han notado que Stan es el primero que se preocupa por Cartman cuando no lo ve? Al menos, en mis fanfics, o en la mayoría de ellos, sí.

La marca de Pop-Tarts sólo se usa para la trama y no para fines lucrativos. Aunque a mí me gustan más sin tostar. =9~

En fin, espero que pasen un Feliz Día de Reyes (06 de Enero) y si les toca el monito (Niño) en la Rosca de Reyes, cumplan con la tradición, ya que el que lo hace recibe bendiciones todo el año.

Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

Un buen corazón.

Capítulo 1: ¿Tiene Eric Cartman un corazón?

Era sábado por la tarde, Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman se encontraban jugando a un lado de la parada del autobús escolar...

- Run, run.- Jugaban los cuatro con sus carritos.

- ¡Run!- Cartman comenzó a chocar su carrito con el de Kyle.

- Basta, gordo.- Le dijo molesto.

- ¡Oh, Dios!- El gordito golpeó nuevamente el carrito del judío.- Kyle chocó y se estrelló contra un árbol. Y ahora se está quemando.-

- ¡Cartman!- El pequeño pelirrojo estaba ya molesto.- Mi carrito no chocó contra un árbol ni se está quemando.-

- Oh, y explotó en mil pedazos.- El otro sigue sin ponerle atención.- Ahora ya no nos estará jodiendo ese marica.-

- ¡Carajo, culón!- Enojado, tomó el carrito del castaño.

- ¡Hey, Kyle!- El morenito se puso de pie.- ¡No toques mi carrito, judío de mierda!-

- ¡No hasta que te disculpes, gordo de mierda!-

- Ay, no.- Stan giró los ojos.- Aquí vamos otra vez.-

Todos los días era lo mismo: Kyle y Cartman gritándose de improperios, y Stan junto con Kenny verlos pelearse por cualquier cosa, por más insignificante que fuera. Sólo cuando uno de ellos no estaba y a menos que tuvieran que estar forzosamente trabajando juntos, eran los únicos momentos de paz, en ocasiones, forzada...

- ¡Pues mira lo que hago con tu mierda de carrito!-

Lo aventó al otro extremo de la calle, donde aterrizó rompiéndose en pequeños, y algunos grandes, pedazos. Stan y Kenny se quedaron inmóviles observando al ojiverde cruzado de brazos, mientras Cartman iba asustado a recoger del suelo los restos del que fuera su juguete...

- Kyle.- El pelinegro miraba que su amigo fruncía el ceño, por lo que cualquier cosa que hiciera no iba a ser suficiente para poder calmarlo.

- Mi, mi carrito.- Trató en vano en unir las partes pero estaba prácticamente inservible.- ¡Mira lo que hiciste, idiota!-

Enfurecido, y tirando las piezas rotas, se acercó al pelirrojo...

- ¡Me debes un nuevo carrito, maldito hijo de puta!- Le gritó empujándolo, con el rostro enrojecido.

- ¡Yo no te debo nada, pendejo!- Lo empujó a su vez.- ¡Y te lo mereces por estar jodiendo, maldito gordo de mierda!-

Alzó el puño derecho, dispuesto a desquitarse, más de pronto, dio un paso atrás, se llevó la mano al pecho y agachó la mirada, cerrando de golpe los ojos...

- Cartman, ¿estás bien?- Stan se acercó preocupado por la repentina acción del gordito.

- Sí.- Dijo después de tomar algo de aire, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo.- Só-sólo me dolió aquí.- Se señaló en la zona del corazón.

- ¡Por favor!- Kyle puso una sonrisa sarcástica.- ¡Tú no tienes corazón, Cartman!-

- ¡Claro que tengo uno, judío estúpido!- Le reclamó mientras las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

- ¡No es verdad! ¡Eres un malcriado, estúpido, idiota, racista, anti-semita, pendejo, retardado y cabrón!- Le gritó el pequeño judío.- ¡Y si tuvieras uno, sólo estaría lleno de mierda como tú!-

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que en el silencio sólo se podía oír el viento, uno que otro animal perdido o algún automóvil circulando en la ciudad. Cartman, sintiéndose ofendido en lo más profundo de su ser, comenzó el camino de regreso...

- ¡Váyanse al carajo!- Los señaló visiblemente lastimado.- ¡Me voy a mi casa!-

Los tres lo vieron alejarse, hasta que se hizo un puntito en el horizonte, y tardó para serlo. Stan y Kenny posaron su vista en Kyle, que no se le pasaba el coraje...

- Kyle, eso fue muy cruel.-

- Mmm, mm mmm mm mmmm.- Comentó el rubio.

- Sólo dije la verdad.- Les contestó el pelirrojo.- Y si no le gusta, que se joda.-

Llegó a su casa, le gritó a su mamá cuando entró a la sala, más no había señal alguna de ella. Se dirigió a la cocina, buscó en el refrigerador y sacó una barra de mantequilla. Sacó de la alacena un paquete de Pop-tarts y las calentó en el tostador para complementarlas con la barra de mantequilla y chocolate en polvo...

- Ese idiota de Kyle.- Comenzó a comerse el bocadillo elaborado.- Cómo lo odio.-

Se sentó en el sofá, trató de tomar el control remoto cuando volvió a sentir que le faltaba el aire y una opresión en el pecho. Tomó aire desmesuradamente mientras el temor crecía dentro de él...

- ¿Mami?-

Tras un momento, el dolor se fue tal y como vino...

- ¿Qué me pasa?- Trató de restarle importancia.- A lo mejor necesito dormir un poco.-

Se dirigió a su habitación caminando lentamente, se sentía muy tenso por los dos sucesos y lo que menos quería era volver a sentirse así. Especialmente porqué no sabía qué le pasaba...

- ¿Estás bien, Cartman?- Le preguntó Stan al día siguiente después de misa.- Te ves un poco pálido.-

- ¡Oh, sí! Estoy muy bien, Stan.- No quería los demás le comenzaran a llenar la cabeza de cosas que lo asustaran.- Es que anoche me desvelé jugando videojuegos.-

- Ah, ok.- Contestó el pelinegro.

Los siguientes días fueron más difíciles para el gordito. Últimamente se le acababa el aire, jadeaba mucho sin contar el dolor en el pecho, que poco a poco, era más fuerte y duraba por lapsos cada vez más largos...

- ¿Mami?- Se acercó a ella temeroso un día.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor?-

- Me duele aquí, mami.- Se señaló el pecho.- ¿Qué tengo, mami?-

- Bueno, tenemos que ir con el doctor, cariño.-

- Pero mami.- Comenzó a hacer pucheros.- No quiero ir con el doctor.-

- Pero, Eric, él sabrá qué es lo que te pasa y porqué te duele ahí, Calabacín.-

- Pero mami, no quiero ir hoy. Vamos mañana, ¿sí?-

- De acuerdo, Poppy. ¿No quieres pastel de triple chocolate con donas espolvoreadas?-

- ¡Sí, sí!- Comenzó a saltar emocionado.

Lianne le sirvió una gran porción a su retoño, que estaba impaciente por probarlo, por lo que apenas se lo dio comenzó a devorarlo. Ella, contenta de que su hijo estuviera feliz, regresó a la cocina...

- ¡MAMI!-

El grito del gordito la hizo volver a la sala sólo para encontrárselo llorando con el rostro pálido, tocándose el pecho con ambas manos. El pastel junto con el plato y el tenedor estaban tirados en el suelo...

- ¡Me...! ¡AH! ¡ME... DUELE!- Decía entre grandes pausas tratando de tomar aire.- ¡AH!-

Tomó al niño entre sus brazos, lo sacó de la casa, lo metió a la minivan, y tras ponerle el cinturón de seguridad, arrancó al hospital...

- ¿Cómo está mi hijo, doctor?- Le preguntó al médico después de algunas horas tras llegar a la sala de emergencias.- ¿Se pondrá bien?-

- Sra. Cartman.- El galeno lucía muy serio.- Necesitamos hablar.-

Cuando Eric abrió los ojos, su mamá estaba a su lado. Volteó la mirada lentamente a todas partes y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto de hospital y tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno puesta...

- ¿Mami?-

- ¡Oh, mi amor! ¡Despertaste!- Le acarició el cabello mientras lo veía con los ojos vidriosos.- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- Bien.- Tragó un poco de saliva.- ¿Mami? ¿Porqué estoy en el hospital?-

- ¿Sabes, cariño?- Lianne le regaló una gran sonrisa.- El doctor dice que ya no deberías volver a la escuela.-

- ¿En serio? Genial.- Comentó el morenito esbozando una leve sonrisa.- ¿Porqué?-

- Te ves muy cansado, ¿porqué no te duermes un poquito más, Poppy?-

- Bueno.- Y cerró nuevamente los ojitos y cayó profundamente dormido.

- Mi niño, mi pobre pastelito.- Lloró cubriéndose el rostro con las manos por conocer el diagnóstico que le dio el doctor.

Tres días después, en la parada del autobús escolar...

- Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Cartman?-

- ¿Mmm, mmm? Mmmm mm mmm mmmm.- Le comentó Kenny.

- ¿Y para qué preguntas por ese hijo de puta, Stan? Todo está mejor sin él cerca para estarnos jodiendo.-

- Bueno, Kyle, es que hace tres días que no lo vemos.- Le contestó el pelinegro.- A lo mejor está enfermo o algo.-

- ¿Enfermo? ¡Claro!- Se río el pequeño judío.- De seguro está enfermo de tener su culo gordo en el sofá, de estar comiendo y viendo la televisión.-

- Mmmm mm mmm mm mmmm mm.- Los otros niños se ríen, olvidándose de Cartman.

Más tarde, en la escuela...

- Niños, antes de comenzar las clases tengo qué darles un anuncio.- Les comentó el Sr. Garrison.- Su compañero Eric Cartman ya no volverá a venir a la escuela.- Todos los niños ponen cara de sorpresa por la noticia.- Ahora comencemos la clase de matemáticas.-

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido Stan.

- Qué vamos a iniciar con la clase de matemáticas.-

- No, eso no. Lo de Cartman.-

- ¡Ah! Qué ya no va a volver a la escuela.- Le confirmó.

- ¿Porqué?- Preguntó Butters.

- No tengo idea, Butters, y me importa un carajo.- El Sr. Garrison comenzó a escribir algo en el pizarrón.

Momentos después de que salieran de la escuela...

- ¿Oyeron eso? ¡Escuela sin Cartman! ¡Es genial!- Kyle lucía muy feliz.- No, es más que genial, es fantástico.-

Stan no decía nada, pero esperó hasta que el pelirrojo caminara rumbo a su casa...

- Kenny, vamos a la casa de Cartman.-

- ¿Mmm?- Le preguntó extrañado.

- Bueno, es que quiero ver si está bien.-

Kenny no le dijo nada, sólo lo siguió. Lo bueno era que vivía muy cerca de ellos, por lo que pronto llegaron. Stan tocó el timbre un par de veces...

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?-

Se dio cuenta de que la puerta tenía candado, así que ladeó la casa y trepó por una de las paredes. Llegó a la ventana que daba a la habitación del gordito pero tampoco pudo abrirla...

- ¡Qué raro! Está cerrada.-

- Mmm, mmm mm mmmm mm.- Le sugirió el rubio.

Volvió a intentarlo más no logró nada. También probaron con el cuarto de su mamá, pero nada...

- Vámonos, Kenny.- Le dijo resignado el pelinegro.- Tal vez después lo encontramos.-

Se bajaron y caminaron hasta sus casas. Stan intentó comunicarse con ellos toda la noche por teléfono, más no le contestaban. Así que al día siguiente...

- ¡Esto es estúpido, Stan!- El ojiverde estaba muy molesto.- No deberíamos de estar aquí.-

- Ci-Cierto, nos van a castigar si nos encuentran.- Butters frotaba sus manitas asustado.

- Bueno, nada más vigila que no venga la directora Victoria, Butters.- Stan revisaba un archivero, al igual que Kenny.- ¿Ya encontraste algo, Kenny?-

- Mmm mmm mmm.- Le contestó.

- ¡Carajo! Bueno, sigue buscando.-

- Stan, olvídate ya de esto.- El pelirrojo trató de hacer desistir a su amigo.- Sólo nos vamos a meter en problemas.-

- Kyle, yo...- Se detienen todos al oír ruido en el pasillo.

- ¡Chicos, ahí viene la directora Victoria!- Les avisó Butters asustado.- ¡Y nuestros padres vienen con ella y el Sr. Mackey!-

- ¡Mierda!- Gritó Stan y trató de guardar todo.- ¡Apúrate, Kenny!-

- ¡Te dije que nos meteríamos en problemas!-

Se abrió la puerta y los cuatro niños quedaron paralizados...

- ¡Qué bueno que pudieron venir!- Les decía la directora Victoria a sus acompañantes.- Lo que pasa...-

Se queda callada al ver a los cuatro pequeños en su oficina y con los expedientes escolares...

- Niños, ¿qué hacen en mi oficina?- Les preguntó muy seria.

- ¡Stanley!-

- ¡Kyle!-

- ¡Butters!-

- ¡Mmm! ¿Mmmm mmm mm?- Preguntó molesto.

- Ehm, es que Stan quería saber porqué Eric ya no venía a la escuela y Kyle le dijo que era mala idea, y yo que nos iban a regañar.-

- ¡Butters!- Le gritaron los otros tres niños.

- Bueno, lo dejaré pasar por ahora, ya que necesitamos hablar con ustedes, niños.- Les dijo la directora Victoria.

- Mire, si tiene qué ver con Cartman, nosotros no le hicimos nada.- Comenzó a decir Kyle.

- En realidad, hay otro motivo por el cuál su compañero Eric ya no viene a clases, ¿m'kay? Es por eso que mandamos llamar a sus padres.-

- ¿Qué ocurre con Cartman?- Preguntó Stan.

- Niños, lo que sucede es que su compañero Eric se enfermó del corazón. Y de acuerdo con lo que me dijo su mamá, va a necesitar estar hospitalizado hsta que consiga un trasplante de corazón.-

- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Butters tras un momento de silencio grupal.

- Y es por eso que ya no vendrá a la escuela, porque tuvieron qué irse a Denver.- Les explicó el Sr. Mackey.- ¿M'kay? Ya que allá tienen mejor equipo médico para atenderlo.-

Stan lucía consternado, Butters triste, Kenny indiferente y Kyle...

- Un momento, ¿dijo que necesitaba un trasplante de corazón?-

- Así es, Kyle.- Le contestó la directora Victoria.

- ¿Y se puede morir?- El pequeño judío sintió cómo su mamá le apretaba los hombros con sus manos.

- Pues, sólo en caso de que no consigan un donante o que el corazón trasplantado sea rechazado o no sea compactible con él.-

- ¡Genial!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Digo, ¡oh, qué triste! Je, je.- Trató de ocultar su sonrisa.

Fuera de los adultos, sus amigos sabían que estaba muy contento...

* * *

- ¡Éjele! Ayer me regalaron una pluma-sello-burbuja de Hello Kitty!, un algodón de azúcar enorme que me comí el 31 de diciembre, un pastel envinado con nueces e **_Irumy _****_BS_** me regaló un dibujo de Kyman que me encantó. n_n ¡Gracias a todos por los que se acordaron y los que no, pues aún les queda otro año! =3


	2. Rupturas

**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Sé que estoy poniendo a Kyle con una mala actitud; sin embargo, creo que así sería él realmente si se diera la situación. Pero no debemos olvidar qué aún es un niño.

Tuve que hacer la referencia al capítulo de _"Celebridades muertas"_, ya que queda mencionado cuando los chicos hablan del hospital donde estaba internado Ike.

Viéndolo bien, esta historia es muy corta, creo que con este capítulo ya estaría a la mitad. Así que trataré de darles lo mejor para que sea entretenido.

Pasemos al review:

**_~ sol_yuki_uzumaki:_** ¡Ah, no te preocupes por eso! ;D Es bueno ver qué te gustó.

**_¡LAMENTO TANTO LA ESPERA!_** Pero desde que mi abuela pasó a mejor vida el 10 de octubre, varias cosas se descompusieron en la casa. Sólo por mencionar fueron la**_ pc_**, el **_refrigerador_**, la **_lavadora_**, la _**camioneta**_ de mi hermana, la **_radiograbadora_** y otras más. Hemos logrado comprar unas y reparar otras, pero aún así me disculpo por estos tres meses, que han sido terribles, pero no imposibles.

Disfruten el siguiente capítulo. n_n

* * *

Un buen corazón.

Capítulo 2: Rupturas.

Pese a qué todos sabían qué Cartman ya no volvería a estar con ellos, los chicos aún así se sentían tristes...

Stan se la pasaba pensando en lo qué podría ser de él, estando solo en un cuarto de hospital y esperando una de dos: qué hubiera un corazón disponible para él o que le dejara de funcionar el qué tenía. Antes, no muy bien le importaba lo que sucediera con el gordito, pero desde qué a él le dejaran de hablar por un corto lapso de tiempo, sabía lo terrible que esto era...

Butters, por otro lado, se la pasaba triste la mayor parte del tiempo, sin pensar en otra cosa qué en volver a ver a su amigo y rezar porqué mejorara su salud todos los días, tanto en la mañana como en la noche. Y anhelaba tener la oportunidad de decirle que él era su mejor amigo, antes de qué se le acabara el tiempo...

Pese a mostrarse indiferente, Kenny sabía con certeza la angustia y la desesperación en la qué lentamente uno era consumido por la muerte. Él mejor que nadie, conocía lo doloroso qué era morir día tras día y revivir a los pocos instantes. Ninguno de los demás podía volver a la vida como él lo hacía siempre, por lo qué realmente le valía cuando se trataba de sí mismo...

La vida no podía ser mejor para Kyle; sin su eterno enemigo listo para arruinarle la existencia, todo era maravilloso. Incluso, la primera noche qué se enteró de qué Cartman ya no estaba en el pueblo, no durmió de lo emocionado qué estaba; terminaba sus tareas más rápido de lo normal, se sentía lleno de energía y de tan buen humor, que incluso ayudaba a los demás aún si nadie se lo pedía...

**.~o0o~.**

Pero como todo en esta vida, las cosas cambian; al grado de qué el pequeño judío empezó a sentirse muy aburrido de tener tanto tiempo libre y nada por hacer...

- Hey, chicos.- Les dijo un día saliendo de clases.- ¿No quieren ir a jugar videojuegos? ¿O lanzarnos bolas de nieve? ¿Qué opinan?-

- No, yo tengo cosas qué hacer.- Se excusó Stan.

- Yo tengo qué limpiar el sótano de mi casa, o mis padres me van a castigar.- Butters se frotaba nervioso los nudillos de las manos.

- Mmm mmm, mmm mm mmm.- Le respondió Kenny leyendo una playboy.

- Ah, bueno.- Dijo resignándose.

- Tal vez otro día.- Le dijeron al momento de despedirse.

Y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sentirse un poco frustrado por los pocos ánimos qué tenían sus amigos, sin contar además de que en el pueblo ya no ocurrían cosas "interesantes" desde un tiempo atrás...

- ¡AAAAAAARGHT!- Tiró el control del Xbox al suelo.- ¿Porqué todo es tan aburrido?- Gritó irritado.

Conocía la razón, más no la aceptaba, haciéndolo enojar más y más conforme pasaban los días...

**.~o0o~.**

Un día, a la hora del almuerzo, el pequeño pelirrojo se encontraba molesto, ya que no había llevado la tarea y a causa de esto le llamarían a sus padres, los cuáles lo regañarían al enterarse...

- ¡Esto es jodidamente genial!- Gruñía en lo que comía su almuerzo.- ¡Ahora mis padres me castigarán los próximos diez años!-

- ¡Oh, vamos, Kyle!- Lo trataba de calmar su mejor amigo.- Por lo menos te castigarán diez meses pero, ¿porqué no hiciste la tarea?-

- No tenía ganas de hacerla.- Le respondió un poco más calmado.

- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó extrañado el pelinegro ladeando la cabeza.- Tú no eres así. A ti te gusta hacer la tarea.-

- Me puse a jugar videojuegos porqué estaba muy aburrido. Sólo eso.-

- Ah, bueno.- Stan volvió a poner atención a su almuerzo.

Unas sonoras carcajadas se oyeron por toda la cafetería, haciendo que el ojiverde se molestara, pero como duró poco tiempo, no se molestó en buscar de donde provenían. Nuevamente, las carcajadas se volvieron a oír, haciendo qué Kyle se levantara enojado y tras encontrar el origen de las risas, se encaminó hacia allá...

- ¿Kyle?- El pelinegro no tenía ni idea de qué tenía su mejor amigo.

El pequeño gordito no tenía ni idea de cómo pasó todo; sintió que alguien le decía algo que no entendió y después ya estaba en el suelo llorando a causa de los golpes...

- ¡Kyle, Kyle!- Su mejor amigo le gritó, tratando de detenerlo sin éxito.

Un par de maestros de inmediato impusieron el orden cuando vieron que los niños se formaron en círculo alrededor vitoreando a los contrincantes...

- A ver, ¿qué sucede aquí?- Preguntó uno de los profesores.

- ¡Ese estúpido se estaba burlando de mí!- Alegó en su defensa el pequeño judío, dando a entender que él inició la pelea.

- Muy bien.- Dijo el otro maestro tras pensarlo un poco.- Vamos a la dirección.- Les indicó.- Para hablarles a sus padres.-

- ¿Qué?- Saltó tras oírlo.- ¿Porqué?-

- Por mal comportamiento y pelearse sin excusas en la escuela.-

- ¡Pero él me llamó judío! ¡Ese maldito gordo de mierda!-

Volteó a ver al otro niño y se asustó, quién estaba llorando no era más que un pequeño de tercer grado que no conocía...

- ¿Eh?- Se extrañó.- Pero... estaba seguro de qué era Cartman.-

- ¿Cartman?- Stan, qué lo estaba oyendo todo, se confundió.- Kyle, Cartman ya tiene muchos días sin venir a la escuela. Acuérdate.-

Kyle sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago; de por sí no era bueno qué sus padres se enteraran de que no había hecho la tarea, el ahora salirles con qué le había pegado sin motivo a un niño sólo lo empeoraba. Y, por un momento, deseó qué Cartman estuviera ahí...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Por Moisés, Kyle!- Sheila caminaba de un lado a otro, gritando histéricamente.- ¿En qué estabas pensando?-

- ¡Ya les dije; no hice la tarea porqué estaba muy aburrido, y le pegué sin querer a ese niño!- Se defendió, sin lograr nada, excepto que su mamá exagerara más el asunto.

- ¡Y luego ir a pedirles perdón a esas personas! ¡Qué vergüenza!- Gritó de nueva cuenta la mujer.- Bien, Kyle. Cómo no aprendes a comportarte bien, te alargaré el castigo.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué alargarme el castigo? ¡No es justo!-

- ¡No me hables de ese modo, jovencito!- Lo reprendió.- ¡Te vas ahora mismo a tu habitación y pensarás en lo qué has hecho!-

Sin poder decir nada al respecto, entró a su cuarto, se aventó a la cama y ahogó un grito en la almohada. ¿Cómo era posible qué sus padres lo castigaran por tan poca cosa? El niño se estaba burlando de él, ¿cierto? Ni siquiera estaba seguro...

- Y encima me castigan de por vida, ¡arght!- Volvió a gritarle a la almohada, frustrado.

Tras un par de horas, oyó que tocaban a su ventana. Se levantó de la cama, se acercó y la abrió...

- ¿Stan?- Dijo al ver a su mejor amigo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Pues vamos a ir a buscar al culón.- Le respondió.- ¿No vienes?-

Miró hacia abajo y vio en su patio tanto a Butters como a Kenny, esperando a qué bajaran...

- No puedo, mis papás me castigaron por la eternidad.- Más que desanimado, no deseaba ir en busca del gordito.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Kyle!- Le recriminó el pelinegro.- Eso nunca antes te ha detenido. Ándale, vamos.-

- ¿Para qué?- Lo cuestionó el pelirrojo.- Aún si lo encontráramos, ¿qué carajos vamos a hacer?-

- Pues traerlo con nosotros.-

- Stan, no podríamos traerlo con nosotros. Él tiene que estar internado, ¿recuerdas?- Se cruzó de brazos.- Esto nada más es una pérdida de tiempo.-

El pelinegro resopló; obviamente sabía que no había en el mundo algo que hiciera cambiar de opinión al pequeño judío cuando se tratara de Cartman. Por lo qué no tenía de otra...

- Kyle, si Cartman se estuviera muriendo en este momento y tuvieras aún algo qué decirle, ¿no se lo dirías antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?-

- No voy a caer en eso, Stan.- Le respondió.- Y si tanto deseas saberlo, mi respuesta es no, y no, no iré a buscar a ese pendejo que sólo me hace la vida imposible.- Le dio la espalda.- No cuenten conmigo para eso.-

No era qué esperaba todo lo contrario, pero esas palabras tenían un peso increíble, especialmente al provenir de Kyle; por lo qué Stan comenzó a descender con cuidado, sólo esperaba que Kyle los acompañara por si se les atravesara algún problema...

- ¿Stan?- Al notar el silencio en su cuarto, volteó a ver a la ventana, sólo para ver que su amigo ya no estaba ahí.- ¡Ahí!-

Se asomó por la ventana y vio a los tres chiquillos a punto de irse. Y por un momento, deseó que no fueran sus amigos...

- ¡Chicos, esperen!- Les gritó.

Los tres se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a su amigo, el cuál bajaba de su cuarto, maldiciendo en voz baja...

- Está bien, iré con ustedes.- Comentó molesto y frunciendo el ceño.- Pero que quede claro; no voy por el gordo culón, sino porque es peligroso ir solos.-

- ¡De acuerdo!- Contestó sonriente Stan.- ¿Y bien?-

- ¿Bien qué?-

- ¿Por donde empezamos a buscar a Cartman?-

- Bueno, el Sr. Mackey dijo que se lo habían llevado a Denver, así que tenemos qué buscar en alguno de los hospitales de allá.- Explicó el pequeño pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué esperamos entonces? Vámonos a Denver.- Dijo mientras los otros tres niños lo seguían, inseguros de lo que pudiese ocurrir en el camino.

**.~o0o~.**

Horas más tarde, Sheila abría la puerta de la habitación de su primogénito...

- ¡Kyle!- Se anunció así.- Ya está la cena, así que lávate las manos y baja a comer. ¿Kyle?-

Al no recibir respuesta, se acercó a la cama, removiendo la cobija. La sorpresa la embargó al no encontrarlo ahí, por lo que se dirigió al clóset...

- Kyle, más vale que me obedezcas, jovencito, o tendrás graves problemas.-

Sin esperar ninguna clase de respuesta, abrió la puerta del clóset y encendió la luz sin poder encontrar a nadie en su interior. Perpleja, salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y se acercó a su esposo...

- Gerald, ¿tú le diste permiso a Kyle de salir a algún lado?-

- Claro que no.- Le respondió.- Está castigado, ¿porqué preguntas?-

- No está en su habitación.- Se frotó las manos molesta.

- ¿Cómo que no está en su habitación?- Preguntó Gerald.

- Pues no está, incluso lo busqué en su clóset y no lo encontré.- Frunció el ceño bastante enojada.- Pero cuando aparezca, ya verá de lo que soy capaz.-

- Tranquila, igual está en el baño.- No quería que su esposa estallara e hiciera todo un drama.- ¿Lo revisaste?-

- Pues...- Fue interrumpida al oír el teléfono sonar.- Yo contesto.-

Levantó el auricular, por el otro lado de la línea pudo oír una voz que estaba preocupada y angustiada a la vez...

- ¡Sharon! ¿Qué tienes? Te oyes muy mal...- Movió un poco la cabeza.- No, no lo hemos visto por aquí...- Miró al resto de su familia sentada a la mesa.- ¿Cómo? ¿Butters y Kenny tampoco están en sus casas?- Se mordió el labio inferior.- Pues, Kyle está castigado, él no tendría porqué huir de casa, a menos... Mira, te llamo luego, ¿ok?- Colgó y se dirigió alterada a su esposo.- ¡Gerald, Gerald!-

**.~o0o~.**

- Muy bien, llegamos.- Anunció Kyle tras caminar un par de cuadras y divisar el enorme edificio.

- Chicos, ¿es aquí en donde tienen a Eric?- Preguntó nervioso Butters, frotándose los nudillos de sus manos.

- ¿Qué no fue aquí donde internaron a Ike aquella vez que fue poseído por Michael Jackson?-

- Mmm mm mmmm. Mm mmmm, ¡mmm mm mmm!- Respondió Kenny.

- No, Kenny. No fue gracioso.- Contestó irritado el pequeño judío.- Y es probable que el culón esté internado aquí, ya que es un hospital de niños.- Se encaminó a la entrada.- Y si no, buscamos en otro hospital. Así de simple.-

- Bien, aquí vamos.- El pelinegro tomó un poco de aire, ciertamente los hospitales seguían sin agradarle.

- ¡Oh, salchichas!- Exclamó nervioso.- Creo que algo malo va a pasar.-

- ¡Butters!- Gritaron los otros tres, reprochándolo.

- ¿Qué?-

- No nos eches la sal, algo malo podría ocurrir si lo dices.- Contestó muy serio Stan.

- ¡Oh, lo siento!- Se disculpó de inmediato el pequeño rubio.

Entraron, fuera de los pósters, el lugar no había cambiado en absoluto. Pero apenas se aproximaron a la recepción, el alma se les cayó al suelo...

- ¡Carajo!- Exclamó asustado Kyle.

- ¡Mm mmmm!-

- Chi-Chicos, son nuestros padres.- Señaló Butters al grupo de personas que pedían información sobre sus hijos.

- ¡Los niños!- Gritó Gerald al voltearse a verlos.- ¡Ahí están!-

- ¡CORRAN!- Gritó asustado Stan y todos pusieron pies en polvorosa.

- ¡Vuelvan aquí en este instante, jovencitos!- Los padres comenzaron a correr tras ellos.- ¡Más vale que regresen o los vamos a castigar!-

- ¡Así es!-

A los chicos sólo les faltó como una pulgada (2.54 cms.) para poder vivir 10 años más sin ser castigados... o al menos, eso pensaban cuando los atraparon...

- ¿Y bien?- Sharon tenía las manos a la cintura.- ¿De qué se trata todo esto?-

Se voltearon a ver unos a otros, de una u otra manera terminarían castigados, así que mejor dijeron la verdad...

- Pues...-

- Sólo queríamos ver a Cartman.-


End file.
